Why
by ladylillyofazra
Summary: She knew that one day she would have to leave. She knew that one day she would never be able to return. But she never knew that she would one day meet him again. Sesskag
1. chatper one

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha, nor do I want to.

She knew that one day she would have to leave.

She knew that one-day she would have to say good bye.

She always knew that it would be one day, but she never thought it would be today.

She knew what was to become but that didn't stop her mind from racing with thoughts.

She knew that they would one-day wish on the blasted jewel.

And she knew that one day the jewel would want to rejoin with her.

Why? She wondered. Why? She thought she loved him. She realized this but he would never love her. She had tried her hardest but all to worsen her in his eyes, in everyone eyes. She realized it was hopeless. Some one like her could never be able to show them, without disappointment in their eyes. She had tried she really did, but some things weren't good enough.

Tears now glisten in her eyes, but they are being held back. She by now had cry to many times and was tired of doing so. She wishes to give up sometimes. To have all her problems whisk away by some hunks like in those fiction books. That the thing with fiction books, they aren't real. Nothing in the real world goes like a book does. There are not always happy endings. Her nose was now tingling, a sign that tears will soon to come.

She wished for ages now that she wasn't so insecure. That his words would not bother her as much as they did. In fact she wish that the words of her "friends" would not bother her as much as they did. Some one always asks her why she does all the stupid things. She had thought that it would be for the best that they thought her stupid, so that they would accept her as her being stupid. That or they thinking she was insane, but her disguise was not perfect. She had always surrounded herself by people, so she wouldn't have to think about other things.

She hardly made any comments and knew in the rank that they had in their group that she was far down. She would always be a lost, loss end.

"I am like a raging river never to settle for just the rapids before the falls." Tears were being abated back. She was winning her inner conflict with herself. She always made everything worse when she cried. They would ask what was wrong when they saw her eyes, she couldn't let that happen.

Shippo the darling, might have been the only one to see her as her. Though towards the end she had started to have meetings with little Rin, Sesshoumaru's ward. This was always during the times where she was not able to help, instead she had found Rin.


	2. May the Stars Never Cry

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha nor do I wish to.

Chapter Two

He found her there. Lying cold, next to a raging river, near the edge of his border, she looked like death itself. A brave soul now destroyed to this remnant of better days. For a split second he saw another scene. A much younger him…

"_Mother!" His voice a final plead. He wonders for day looking for her. _

"_Please Mother. Please be all right." The snowflakes drifted with a certain melancholy. The ground a barren field of frost, snow, and ice, stood for no sympathy. _

_A stream glazed with ice, held its captive. His mother. So desolated and alone, her silver-blue hair adorned with sparkling flakes. Her kimono a blending of blue, black and silver held a much more morbid scent. Her skin, ice to his touch, he knew the worse. He had failed her. Silent tears stream down his shut eyes, no longer being able to stay behind._

His eyes open, banishing the memories back into the abyss of his cold heart. He turn to leave, but couldn't. Not another should suffer his mothers fate, and her life seem to mimic hers all to well. Looking down on her as he brought her to his arms, he knew that Rin would be elastic. Flying into the night, like so many before, he knew not of the troubles that lay in wait.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" An eager Rin awaited him, arms full of flowers. "Look at all the flowers that Rin picked for you." She pushed them closer to his face.

"Thank you Rin. Why don't you go show them to Jaken?" Passing on the wonders of the little girl to Jaken would do his mind wonders. He thank the heavens that she didn't see Kagome, who he had already put into one of the random guess rooms that he never used.

Time alone, meant time to ponder. Why was she alone? Usually, Inu Yasha would rarely let her out of his sight, but not if he went to see Kikyo. The scent of tears, and sorrow gave away what happen.

His feet ascend the spiral stairs that suit to make a labyrinth of his palace. His subjects may object to her some, but they wouldn't dare disrespected him.

His hand turn the golden knob, creeping the door open. Her eyes greeted his face not in fear as he expected but in surprise. An awkward silence passes through them. Neither spoke.

"Tell this Sesshoumaru. How it came to be that you were lying there all alone in the woods?"

"I will, I promise." Her eyes seem to be searching for something in his, yet he try to block their passage. "But first, I would like a walk, if you care to grant me one."

The miko's manners were most unexpected, he expected her to be as foul mouth as his half-sibling. Neitherless he granted her, this one wish. Just to see what she would say to him.

"You may, but I must accompany you." One step at a time, they progress on in the night. The dark green scenery went by unnoticed. He focuses on the miko. No wounds. Yet her aurora held such pain. They stop before a moonlight lake, and yet no magical romance dance in the air, instead it too grieves for the miko's pain.

"You know, Sesshoumaru. No matter what the stars will always be the beautiful. Good times, bad times, they never affect the stars. They just stand there agmost many others that are billions of light years away. Blissful unaware of the passing of time."

And with that she was gone. There one moment and gone the next. Shock, and amazement coarse through him. He never knew a human of such intellect. But then she was gone like a figment of a dream. His hand touches the air where she once remains. Maybe she never existed at all.


End file.
